Alma Lyn/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Alma first and foremost ability is her art of depiction, for years she had made the citizens of Loguetown think that she is just a sweet old lady. She even had fooled several of the marines who had come through her shop from time to time. She had managed to also trick others and manipulate them, She has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning woman since her appearance with the Sujata Piratres. The most noticeable trait is her ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Though she is able to manipulate most people, there are only a few that she either choses not or cannot manipulate. Arguably, the most fearsome powers is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of the pirate world and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of many different factions and other things. As side from her intelligences and her battle experience, she is a well versed navigator. She commented that she is able to remember almost every island that she was one and knows a few facts about the people who live on said island. She also seems to know a great deal about how and what route to take whenever it takes to sail around marines and other enemies. She has appeared to also know several rumors as to know where one piece might be, but she had rarely shared them with others. Compared to her age, she is very strong and cable of lifting things far heavier than an average human woman. She commented that her scythe weights around 20Lbs and it took her years just too even lift it. Now she is able to hold it with ease, going to so far and using one hand in battle with the scythe. She can be able to stop even an oncoming blade with ease. Alma is well verse in martial arts as well, being a member of the Sujata crew it is almost like a requirement to join. She is a well versed combatant and never let her age fool you, if one was to go up against her, they would find that she is a hard opponent to face. Weapon One of her most famous direct attack type is her scythe skills, she is very skilled with her scythe, even rivaling other scythe user. She has trained for years, to become the prefect scythe wielder. Though her scythe itself is a very simple looking one, with the blade on a basic brown pole. Compared too many other scythe wielders scythes seem to be more show than power. She uses the scythe for action not just for show. Many of her attacks are strong and swift strikes and blocks. Because its size she is able to use it in many different ways, from a shield to a sounds attack. Fighting Style Scythe Kenpo (大鎌健歩,Ogama Kenpo) is the fighting style that Alma uses in partner with her devil fruit, she is able to do a number of close ocmbat techniques with her scythe. She mostly has shown to use her abilities with the scythe against close contact combat, she is able to give several cuts at once to her opponents and also guard against attacks. She had revealed that she is well versed with this and uses her rokushiki along with these techniques. *'Kyōmeisen' (コミセン, Literally Meaning "Nails Starch") Alma runs her long sharp finger nails. Across the blade of the scythe to make a painful sound to the ears, which if done correctly can throw off the opponent. If she puts her power into it with the sound and make it travel she can be able to damage some of the ear drums and brain. Once the sound gets into the ear drum of the opponent they can never get the sound out. She can play off this as well, using it to create illusions for her opponents. *'Rankyaku Kizu' (嵐脚傷, Literally Meaning "Storm Leg Cut") Alma will swing her scythe across the ground and as it builds up tension, she will thrust it forward and sent a strong Rankyaku wave at her opponents. Devil Fruit Main Article- Kan Kan no Mi Alma had ate a Paramecia type Devil Fruit in which she is able to produce and manipulate a long stream of tears, that appear to look like water. This is how she had become famous as the Mizu Witch, she is able to manipulate the tears as if they were water. She had shown to use her devil fruit combat use and fighting. A mass-less and free flowing form, Alma is able to make this water "dance" as she explains as she can make the tears move. However many have mistaken this fruit for as if she is able to manipulate water, in fact it is a whole different process. The fruit has tapped into her Tear gland and allows her to process the tears through her sweat pores and so from. The more amazing ability of this devil fruit, is that she is able to take tears out of others and add it to her mass. Making it move like water and so on, Alma had commented that she can get creative with this fruit and she has ten thousand ways to kill someone with their own tears. Haki As stated by Donsai, all of his crew members have been known to use haki as one of their main powers. Over all of her years, Alma had managed to master Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, to the point that she is able to smell out when a storm is coming their way. She also had increased the durability of her own body making it hard to defeat her. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Alma has a Doriki level close to 400. She has shown to have an expert level of Rokushiki at his will, along with devil fruit powers, she is able to make her a well rounded opponent. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages